Your One, My Only
by BlueDaisyAngel
Summary: Set after season 2, when Ciel is already a Demon, however in this fanfiction Ciel has not left the Mansion. Ciel has also grown up a bit. It's mostly about Sebastian's struggle for Ciel.  Not sure exactly where this is going yet.  Enjoy :3
1. My Lord, Good Morning

Ciel Phantomhive was not amused. Not that that's surprising. He hardly ever was.

_Where's Sebastian? _

It was morning, but Sebastian was not dressing him, like usual. Ciel looked out his bedroom window. He saw Finny moving the statues outside, instructed by Bard. They were crocked, and would have to be fixed by Sebastian later. Ciel laughed.

Maybe he was a little amused.

"Something funny, my lord?"

And maybe not.

"Your late!"

Ciel glared. But the face at his doorway was warm and mischievous. It was also quite handsome and sleek, but Ciel had long grown accustomed to it, and no longer felt inferior to Sebastian's dark and other worldly features. Many would not have guessed, but it was Ciel who held command, not the Demon Man. Ciel had a hold on Sebastian, more powerful that any good looks, and probably more powerful than Ciel himself knew.

Love? That's a fools fantasy. For Ciel, 4 years of life together may have been long enough to strengthen his trust, but compared to Sebastian's thousands of years, four were meaningless. No, the bond between the demon child and the demon man is the contract formed 4 years prior.

Lost in thought, Ciel had not realised that Sebastian had begun to undress him. Sebastian had left Ciel to his thoughts, and Ciel had granted him the same. He had meant to reprimand Sebastian and demand his explanation, but Ciel found himself with little energy to do so.

"Hey!" Ciel cried suddenly, "what are you doing, idiot?"

Ciel was sitting on the edge of the bed, with Sebastian kneeling in front of him.

"Something wrong, my Lord?" Sebastian asked, looking up into Ciel's face.

Ciel's face twitched. _Damn bastard. _Ciel thought. _For someone who hates dogs, he sure likes to use his puppy dog face a lot. _"I will dress myself".

Sebastian's smile faltered. Ciel's frown curled up.

"As you wish, … My Lord".

Sebastian stood up swiftly and bowed to his young master, then swept gracefully out of the master bedroom, leaving a flustered Ciel In his wake.

"What is that moron trying to do?" Ciel fumed. "I'm 15 years of age. I can dress by myself". Ciel glanced in the mirror. His bow was crooked, and his hair was sticking out in awkward places. "More or less…"

…

In the hallway, Sebastian stifled a laugh. It was good to see the young master so energetic in the morning. Sebastian was quite accustomed to Ceils moods, and knew he was merely flustered, not angry.

"Such a tempting expression. I suppose if I can't have your human soul," The corners of Sebastian's lips turned up. "I'll just have to settle for your Demon soul".

Sebastian turned, and glided softly down the long hallway.


	2. My Lord, Unwilling

Ciel walked silently down the corridor. There was an ominous presence in the mansion. There were no sounds to be heard, no people to be seen. He questioned Sebastian's strange behaviour. Sebastian was never late, without great reason…

Ciel's hair prickled on the back of his neck.

_Damn it._

Ciel took a sharp turn left. His pace began to quicken, and his demon mind raced for a solution.

_If I can just make it out of the Mansion… _Another left, then a right. _I'll jump out of a window. Right, left, right, le-_BAM_._

"GAH!"

Bard's face loomed over Ciel. "Morin' young master!". He smiled, in Ciel's opinion, in a very unpleasant way. "Where ya running off to? Shouldn't you be heading down stairs for breakfast?"

"Tch". Ciel spun around and dashed off in the other direction.

"Wait!" Bard called after him.

"Gotcha!" Finnian's cheery face bobbed in front of Ciel's. "Up you go!" Finny threw Ciel over his shoulder as if he were as light as a feather.

"Put me down!" Ciel ordered.

Bard caught up to the pair. "Sorry young master, no can do. We have strict orders to not let you leave the Mansion".

"Don't you mean escape? And under who's orders? I am the head of the Phantomhive household!"

"Sebastian's". Bard wasn't used to disobeying Ciel, but this was mandatory.

They walked silently down hallway. Ciel could do nothing but hang silently from Finny's shoulder, and glare at the ground below him. It was still a secrete that Ciel is a demon, and breaking free of Finny's superhuman grasp would be a cause for speculation. He sighed.

"You know Ciel…" Bard began, "I am sorry we have to do this".

"Shut up". Ciel mumbled.

Finny smiled. " You know Master Ciel, most people would be happier on their-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Bard chuckled, Finny cheered, Ciel cursed.

Finny placed Ciel safely on the ground. He turned around to see the scene below him. Surrounding the bottom of the great stair well were many well wishers and friends: Lizi, Paula, Lau, Agni, Soma, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Undertaker, Grell… The walls were decorated with long streams of blue and silver ribbon, and blue balloons were placed in ascetically pleasing places.

Ciel's face twitched.

"Happy Sixteenth birthday, My Lord." Sebastian appeared beside Ciel. He leaned forward and kissed Ciel on the cheek. "All your friends have gathered just for you". He whispered.

"What makes you think I want to see them!" Ciel hissed back. He paused. Then he threw his hand up to his cheek. "What the hell was that?"

Sebastian stood up. "Just a friendly greeting", he said smiling, "In America".

Grell cried below them. "Sebas-chan!" The other guests didn't hear him, or they ignored him, as they were still cheering.

"This is England!" Ciel was turning pink.

Sebastian smiled sadistically. "Your guests are waiting for you. Perhaps you should say hello".


	3. My Lord, Can We?

_~Evening~_

_Where is that idiot? _Ciel searched the ball room, but couldn't find Sebastian anywhere. _Tch, I bet he's just surrounded by women_. Ciel paused. _What am I thinking? Why should I care? _His thoughts made him irritated, which made him grow more irritated.

_*Jingle*_

Ciel turned towards the strange sound. _Jingle?_

From his left came Paula. "What's the matter Ciel? You look irritated".

_She's holding those bells again? Does she ever put them down? _"Tch" Ciel turned and faced the dance floor. "What the… I'm not irritated". Ciel knew what his face probably looked like though.

"You look irritated to me" Paula smiled, "Maybe you could talk to me. It helps to talk to others about hurtful things. I'm a very good listener! Oh! Maybe I've said too much…"

Ciel looked at Paula out of the corner of his eye. She was flustered and seemed to be trying very hard to comfort him. He sighed.

"A… certain person" _Demon, _Ciel's mind corrected. "Is not with me, whom I was expecting to be, though I'm unaware of why that is irritating".

Paula's smile grew warmer. She turned towards the dance floor, but did not ask which person Ciel longed for. She spoke softly, almost motherly.

"Sometimes people unknowingly find others that they can't be without. Not always do people like having these strong attachments, and become irritated when they realise that they need the other person. However, no matter how much you deny it, you can't change your feelings! Especially is it's an unknown love-"

"Lo-love?" Ciel choked "That's, that's…"

Paula laughed. Then she pushed Ciel towards the dance floor. "Go, find and dance with this person, yes?"

"Dance?" Ciel was horrified at the idea. _With Sebastian? _But it was too late, he was already on the floor. _I should just go disappear somewhere. _He crossed the dance floor between the twirling couples. He barely missed colliding with a pair, and dashed out of the way, colliding with…

"Sebastian!" Ciel looked up, surprised.

"Enjoying yourself young Master?" Sebastian had caught Ciel in his arms. His smile was warm, satisfied.

"Let… let go of me, I…". Sebastian complied. Ciel continued: "And where have you been, throwing this ridiculous party and leaving me-"

"Where you looking for me?" Sebastian interrupted.

_Erg. _Ciel was losing his steam. "Absolutely not!"

The pair where silent for some time, watching the party goers. There were many more people than there was in the morning, and the room was filled with pleasant chatter, while the orchestra rested. Finally Sebastian spoke.

"May I have this dance, my Lord?

_Urk! _"What?" _What is with all these idiots and dancing? _"We can't, idiot".

Sebastian's eyes flashed. "And why not?"

"Because we are both men of course". _Seriously, what is Sebastian thinking? _

"So? If that's your reason, then it's no problem. After all, only one of us can truly dance like a man, and it wouldn't be our first time dancing. Why not let me lead you? Or are you afraid of not being able to dance?" Sebastian's voice was teasing, but Ciel took the challenge.

Ciel thought back to Sebastian teaching him how to dance. _Damn. _Ciel was defensive now_. _"I can dance, just fine!"

"Would you like to prove your statement?"

"…" Ciel knew he couldn't back down now. "Fine. but-"

Sebastian pulled Ciel on to the dance floor without hesitation. He had received his ok, and wasn't going to let Ciel change his mind. He held Ciel's right hand in his, and placed his left on Ciel's waste.

"This is embarrassing, idiot!" Ciel tried to step back, but Sebastian pulled his waist closer.

"Are you going back on you word, Master?" Sebastian's words were meant to challenge Ciel, but the smile on his face was one of joy.

Ciel scowled. "Play music!"


End file.
